


Skullgirls Story Mode Neggy Part 1

by Sarugetchu



Category: Boxing RPF, Skullgirls
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarugetchu/pseuds/Sarugetchu
Summary: A young fighter by the name of Neggy shows up to New Meridian to fight the strongest opponents she can find. Little did she know, she would get more than she bargain for.





	Skullgirls Story Mode Neggy Part 1

Neggy had no idea what she was getting herself into. She had a backpack for her journey, it was filled with lots of money and clothes. It also kept her trusted black boxing gloves safe from the harm of others. Ever since heading into the Canopy Kingdom, Neggy has searched for strong opponents. She been a successful champion where she came from. Her reasons may sound brash to someone that doesn’t know her. Though it didn’t help when interacting with citizens of the Canopy Kingdom since Neggy would simply walk up to people asking for a fight. Some would just blow her off while some would straight up insult her without a care in the world. Neggy wasn't faze by any of this though. She stayed focused on her goal of finding strong opponents. 

To be exact on her location, Neggy found herself in the city of New Meridian a major capital in the Canopy Kingdom. As she wanders through the streets of the New Meridian, she finds a flyer on a nearby wall. She goes to pull the flyer off the wall and read it. It read, “Underground Foxy Boxing: The Sexy Nurse Valentine vs. The Princess of the Canopy Kingdom Parasoul. Winner gets a wish from the big boss himself. The fight is scheduled for unlimited rounds until one fighter quits or is knocked out cold.” The flyer had both girls in color with a serious expression on their faces with fighting poses. 

“Eh? Wish from the Big Boss? Foxy boxing? Wow…..is this what they consider a real fight here? I should go there and give them a piece of my mind! I mean the dumbasses don’t even have an undercard!” Neggy says out loud. She reads the flyer again learning it would be 30 bucks to get a ticket and they were going fast. She also learned, it would be held at Canopy Champions Gym that is ran by a man named Vitale. 

“I’ll go there and show everyone up!” Neggy says to herself out loud once again. She didn’t mind making herself be heard. She found this to be disrespectful to the sport of boxing. “I bet I can knock out both these whores out!” Neggy was feeling extremely confidence while saying this to herself. She Pictures how a simple punch from her would have them bleeding and on the floor crying for their stupid boyfriends to come save them. 

Her stomach starts to rumble. She needed food. Neggy got tired of walking around looking for strong opponents. So, she decides to stop by a restaurant called Yu-Wan. Neggy found this place by sheer luck as she wander around for a bit. When she enters a weird humanoid fish man walks out from the kitchen. He had on simple kitchen attire.

“Welcome to my restaurant. How may I serve you? I am Yu-Wan!” The humanoid fish said with a thick Chinese accent. 

Neggy was taken aback by his demeanor, personality, and appearance. She just saw a bunch of humans before she got here. She wasn’t expecting this. _“He looks like a Final Fantasy reject!”_ Neggy thought. Neggy took a deep breath before answering Yu-Wan’s question. “Hmm…yes, I was wondering what food do you serve good sir. My name is NegInk, but you can call me Neggy.” Neggy took the time to look around the restaurant taking in its sights and appearance. It looked like your typical fast food restaurant just a lot cleaner than usual. 

“Ah, it is nice to meet you Neggy. I never saw you before in the New Meridian. You must be new to the city. I only serve seafood in this restaurant. What would you like my friend? Yu-Wan spoke with a welcoming voice. 

“Hmm..You got any lobster?” Neggy asks him. She went to take a seat at the counter. 

“Ah yes, I do!! Anything else?” He asks her. 

“Hmm…give me some shrimp too. Boil them, please. I hate them fried.” Neggy told him leaning back a little bit in her seat. 

“Okay, it shall be ready in 30 minutes.” He writes down her order on a piece of paper and heads to the back. It was shocking that no one else was in the restaurant. Neggy must have picked a good time to eat. 

She goes back to looking at her flyer with nothing else to do. As she looked at the flyer, a young half human and half feline woman walked into the restaurant. She was oddly dressed for a better lack of words. For her physical appearance, she had tan skin, short white hair, big tan cat ears, tan tail, blue eyes, and very visual scars across her arms and legs. For clothing attire, she was showing a lot of skin. She had on a small baby blue top that wraps around tightly on her chest with a cat collar with a gold bell on the front of it. For the bottoms, she had on black leg warmers and a black belt with many pockets. This feline humanoid also didn’t wear any shoes either. 

“Meow….I need a good meal before I get back to my journey to bring back the Fishbone Gang.” The feline humanoid said out loud before taking a seat by Neggy at the counter. She didn’t seem to notice that she just spouted out critical information regarding herself. 

“Whoa….What are you?!” Neggy was taken aback by her appearance. She was more so impressed by the number of scars she had on her body, than the amount of skin she was showing. Quite a shocker if you ask any man between the ages of 18 to 25. 

“Eh? Who are you? You shouldn’t be asking such rude questions human.” The feline hiss at her. This made it obvious the ears and tail weren’t just for show. 

“Sigh..I’m sorry you just look so AWESOME! What is your name? I’m Neggy!” Neggy said with great glee. 

“Oh…heh you got a lot of spunk kid. My name is Ms. Fortune. It’s nice to meet you Neggy. Anyway, you asked what am I exactly? Well, I’m half human half feline. I have been like since the day I was born, meow.” Ms. Fortune gives her a warm welcoming smile. She obviously left out critical information regarding her amount of scars she had on her body. 

“Ms. Fortune? What is your first name? Also, can you tell me about your scars?” Neggy responded back with even more questions. She was wondering why she heard Ms. Fortune instead of her first name. Neggy also wanted to know more about those scars. She was just blown away by Ms. Fortune's physical appearance. 

Before answering her questions, Ms. Fortune took note of her physical appearance. Neggy was a big girl for her age. She was also pretty tall. Ms. Fortune could tell from just sitting by her. “The first name is for close friends only sweetie. The same goes for these scars kid. Let me ask you a question now. Where are you from? You’re a big strong girl.” Ms. Fortune was impressed by just how muscular and fit Neggy was. _“hmmm…This girl could come in handy if I need help getting the Skullheart.”_ She thought as she waited for Neggy to respond to her question. 

“Oh, I’m from the city. It’s a place called Chicago. I’m here looking for strong opponents to face. You see where I came from I was a very good boxer and won many championships. But I have gotten bored of just fighting boxers, and have decided to travel the world and take on other fighters.” Neggy took a breath after explaining her reasons for being in New Meridian. 

Ms. Fortune was impressed by what she heard. Neggy could prove to be a powerful ally even though she is only human. “I see. Well, how do you plan to prove that kid? I mean there is a gym here, but you won’t just find strong opponents wandering around the city Willy dilly.” Ms. Fortune said. 

Neggy holds up the flyer from before. “This is how! I saw this when I was walking around the city. I’m going to go here and challenge their strongest fighter!” Neggy sounded pretty confidence when she showed Ms. Fortune the flyer. 

Ms. Fortune looks at the flyer. First thing she notice was a name. It was very familiar to her. _“So, Vitale is sick enough to advertise something like this? How did he even get the princess to agree to something like this?! I wonder what he is up to?”_ Ms. Fortune snap back to reality as Neggy was staring at her. “Eh? What the hell is this? This is my first time seeing something like this before in New Meridian.” Ms. Fortune said with a puzzled voice. 

“It’s some stupid underground foxy boxing flyer I found. I plan to go to it and show the clown whoever is running it what a real female boxer looks like.” Neggy was confident that this was the right course of action. 

Ms. Fortune wanted to facepalm when she heard that. “Sigh…kid, you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into. The guy running this ‘fight’ is a notorious mafia boss Vitale. He is the head of the Medici gang. The most infamous gang in the whole city and kingdom! They nearly run this city with an iron fist.” Ms. Fortune sternly informs the naive fighter about what she was getting herself into. 

What she was hearing surprised her. Just as she was about to respond. Yu-Wan came back with her steamed lobster and steamed shrimp. He also gave her a glass of water. “Yay!! My food is here.” Neggy starts to eat. She successfully avoids responding to Ms. Fortune. Talk about luck. 

Yu-Wan notices Ms. Fortune. “Ah, it is good to see you!! How can I help you, my loyal friend?” Yu-Wan was even more excited to see her. 

Ms. Fortune sighs at how the young girl avoided her like that. “Hey, Yu-Wan give me the usual. I need a full belly before heading back on my mission.” She says looking to get her food quick. 

“Understood, my friend. I’ll be back shortly.” Yu-Wan said. 

Neggy was happily eating her food. “Man this stuff is awesome. Anyway, let me the response to your point Ms. Fortune. I didn’t know all that, but I’m willing to prove myself to you that I can handle myself in a fight.” Neggy gives her a confident grin as she goes back to cracking open the lobster. 

“Oh, you don’t say? Well after we eat our food. Let's tussle for a bit. I am interested if you could really prove me wrong about you kid.” Ms. Fortune was pleased with the kid’s confidence, but she was going to have to knock her down a bit. 

She stops eating her food to response. “Awesome to hear. You’ll be my first opponent in this city.” Neggy said as she went back to eating her food. 

Ten minutes later Yu-Wan came back to what seems to be a plate of baked catfishes that was defrosted. They also seem to be steaming as well. He must have bake the catfishes since all of them had a crisp finish. “Here you go, my friend. Enjoy!” Yu-Wan said with a smile. 

“Thanks, Yu-Wan.” Ms. Fortune to starts to happily eat her fish. 

_“Wow she really is a cat.”_ Neggy thought. “So I heard you talk about your mission. What can you tell me about it?” Neggy was now becoming curious about this "mission". 

“Sigh…well you seem like a good enough kid that I can trust. I’m on a mission to find the Skull Heart and wish back all the members of the Fishbone Gang. They were an old gang I was apart back in the days. I am the last surviving member of the gang.” Ms. Fortune slowed down a bit on her meal. She was starting to feel a bit down. 

She had to hold back some tears as she heard her story. “I see. So what is the Skull Heart?” Neggy had many questions but wanted to go one at a time. 

“Well, I should tell you first how to get it. First, you need to beat whoever is the Skullgirl which is always chosen every seven years. As you can tell by the name the Skullgirl is always a female. Anyway, once you beat the Skullgirl you will have the SkullHeart appear from the defeated corpse of the Skullgirl before you. It is said the SkullHeart can grant any wish one desires.” Ms. Fortune explained the Skull Heart as she goes to eat one of her baked catfish. 

“Whoa…that is heavy. I may or may not look into it. But I could help you train for a fight like that. It seems rough. Anyway, what can you tell me more about your gang?” Neggy was so surprised at just how heavy the situation has gotten. It went from having some fun sparring matches to dealing with a magical thing that grants wishes like a genie. She took small bites of a food processing what she just heard. 

“Hmm….Well, I offer to spar you first so why not, I guess? I could use a good workout. Also, the Fishbone Gang was a street gang that would rob from the bigger more powerful gangs. With what we steal we give to the fewer less fortune citizens of New Meridian. We met our end when the Medici Gang pinned us down. All our Gang as taken out by one of their most powerful members. Her name was Black Dahlia. I was chopped up and thrown into the ocean while everyone else got mowed by gunfire. They thought I was dead until…well, the last part is a secret to how I survive to tell this tale. I may tell you one day when you have fully earned my trust Neggy.” Ms. Fortune to goes to finish up the last of her catfishes. 

“Whoa…..awesome. I can’t wait for our match. But wow that story had me on edge. I can’t wait to learn the secret you are keeping. Though this story is more than enough for me to know to not trust the Medici Gang. I’m really happy you took the time to tell me this Ms. Fortune. I feel more informed now.” Neggy was nearly done with her food as well. She was learning so much about this dangerous gang, it was making her a mixture of excited and afraid at the same time. 

Ms. Fortune goes to finish her baked catfishes. She left a plateful of bones once she was finish. “That meal was the cat’s pajamas! Hey, kid, I’ll be outside waiting for you. Don’t eat too slowly now. That means you are scared of being purrfected by me!” Ms. Fortune laughs and gives her a playful punch on the shoulder before turning around and leaving the restaurant through the exit. 

Neggy smirks as she leaves. She goes back to eating her food without a care in the world. She was excited to have her first fight be on friendly terms. It made her lobster taste even better. She was eating at a slightly faster pace now. She couldn’t wait to get punching and moving. _“Man my first fight is going to be against a cute girl. This is going to be awesome!”_ Neggy was nearly done with her lobster at this point. Also, yes, she was more excited to fight Ms. Fortune than to process just how dangerous the Medici Gang was. 

“Get Lost!!!” Ms. Fortune loudly barks. 

“Eh?” Neggy was done with her food. She heard Ms. Fortune’s screams. Neggy finishes the last of her lobster and bolted out of the restaurant with her backpack in hand. 

When Neggy got outside, she saw Ms. Fortune having a heated exchange with a well-endowed girl with slightly tan skin. She had on a very odd hat orange with black shape diamonds on both arms. The arms of the hat were unnaturally muscular. So it was unlike any other thing she has seen before so far in this city. There were skulls on the front of the hat too. Neggy could also see a bit of mint green hair under the hair. Her eyes were black. For her attire, she wore a sleeved orange and black mini dress with thigh high black boots with orange diamonds, and skulls on the front of her ankles.

Neggy enters at the tail end of it as Ms. Fortune started to turn and leave, "Anyway I have a Skull Heart to get so I can wish my gang back. See ya!” Ms. Fortune tries to take her leave from the mint green hair girl. 

“Stop thief!” The mint green hair girl shouted at Ms. Fortune! Her hat takes action and sends forward what seem to be a right straight towards Ms. Fortune.

“Hey!!” Neggy dashes in and quickly blocked the attack with her arms. She grunts from blocking the punch. The force was so hard, it sent her to the ground. Ms. Fortune didn’t flinch, but she was happy Neggy showed up when she did. She wasn't prepared to counter such a quick attack. 

_"That was a big blow! I'm shocked the kid is all right after blocking that one!"_ Ms. Fortune retreats to a safe distance. Her gut reaction told her to let the kid handle this Medici girl. 

“Who are you? Are you working with this thief?!” The mint green hair girl accused Neggy. The hat starts to pull it fist back. It seems to have a mind of its own. The fist returns to its original position.

“The name’s Neggy. And no, I’m not working with this ‘thief’ but she is a friend. What is your name?” Neggy kept a cool head and tries to see if she can find a peaceful way out of this jam. 

“My name is Cerebella, but my business is none of your concern! Now get out of my way so I can catch this thief. She has stolen something important from my family!” Cerebella gets ready to charge right Ms. Fortune. 

"I got this Ms. Fortune!” Neggy quickly went into her backpack and pulled out her black and white boxing gloves. Usually, it would be hand wraps first before you put on boxing gloves, but Neggy has had these gloves have special padding built into them to protect her hands. 

“She is a pretty tough kid. I hope you know what you’re doing!” Ms. Fortune spoke from a safe distance

“Pft, just boxing gloves?! Imma gonna cream you for getting in my way!” Cerebella charges at her performing a tumbling run. 

_“She can’t be this reckless. There is something about this move.”_ Neggy goes to meet her head on. 

Cerebella grins and stops a few feet in front of Neggy. “Diamond Dynamo!” She starts to perform Diamond Dynamo a special grab move she always uses. 

_“I knew it!”_ Neggy quickly sidesteps to the right before the giant hand could grab her. She closes the distance and comes in with a overhand right hook that crashes into Cerebella’s jaw like a car accident. This punch sends Cerebella’s whole body back like she just got shot out of a cannon in a circus. Blood spills from her mouth while laying on the ground. 

“Man, that kid has some power in her fists. She could just knock out her with one punch if she keeps landing like that!” Ms. Fortune was impressed by what she was witnessing. 

“Heh, all I need is boxing gloves to beat you!” Neggy pounds her gloves together and moves in to not let her recover from such a nasty punch. 

Cerebella took a few breaths to regain her bearings. _“What does she have in those in gloves? She can’t be human hitting like that!”_ Cerebella stood up. “Ugh…Lucky shot! You won’t be lucky this time!” She swings her right foot towards Neggy’s stomach as a long knife from the bottom of her boot appears. 

“AH!” Neggy was too late, but she was fast enough to move out of the way of the blade so that her stomach only had cut on it. 

“Heh let’s see you try and get close to me now! I just made your fists useless!” Cerebella’s right boot retracts the blade as she got back into her combat stance. 

“Challenge accepted!” Neggy said. She faked a dash in and fall back to bob and weave. She was waiting for Cerebella to come to her. 

Cerebella could see a noticeable cut on the right side of Neggy’s stomach. _“Just a little closer and she is done. I have the advantage in this range.”_ Cerebella moves in a little bit, "LOCK and LOAD!” Cerebella shouts as she sends the right arm of her hat forward again. Neggy didn't see it coming an just barely blocked it. This did good amount of damage to her arms as she felt a slight twitch in her left arm. 

_“What the hell?! That hat is no joke!”_ Neggy took note of that while she retreats back some. 

“No, you don’t!” Cerebella runs at her trying to go for a grab with her hat. 

Neggy notices how high she is arching her arm of her hat to go for a throw. _“Interesting,”_ Neggy starts to move in trying to go under the throw by ducking down.

“Gotcha!” Cerebella shouts as she leaps going for a jumping nailing Neggy square in the chin. 

“AH!” Neggy flew to the ground on her back from the knee. The move daze her quite a bit as she was having trouble seeing. 

“I got you now!” Cerebella walked over to her with a confidence grin. _“This girl picked the wrong gang to mess with!”_ Cerebella went in for the kill. 

_“Ugh…I have to do something quick!”_ Neggy was desperately trying to gain her bearings. 

Cerebella was now closer to Neggy looking down at her. She activates the knife in her right boot again. “Die!” Cerebella shouts as she goes to send the knife through Neggy’s head. 

“No!” Ms. Fortune cries out. 

Neggy could make out something sharp coming her way. She went to roll out of the way of it in the nick of time. The knife making a clanging sword as it fully went into the ground. Cerebella went from a grin of confidence to a scream of distress. “What?! No!” Cerebella quickly realized her mistake. 

Neggy got back to her feet. A deep cut appears on her left cheek. She quickly held her face with her left glove. “Ouch! That fucking stings!” Neggy starting to feel a rush of pain. 

“Damnit! How did it get struck like this?!” Cerebella was panicking. She was unaware that Neggy was back to her feet. 

_“She is wide open!”_ Neggy saw how Cerebella got herself struck. She was not going to let this chance pass her by. Neggy quickly dashes in. “Check the body!” Neggy comes in and throws a powerful right hook to her exposed ribs. This punch left Cerebella make scream in pain. 

She follows with a left hook that just was as powerful aiming for her liver. This punch would leave Cerebella breathless as her legs started to turn to jelly. It seems she was going to collapse to her knees from the heavy impact of two punches. “Not yet! Take this!” Neggy connects a quick and powerful right uppercut to her chin. 

In boxing, boxers would wear mouthpieces to protect themselves from losing teeth and having the lower part of their teeth cut the lips. Well, Cerebella wasn’t wearing one, so a pool of blood erupted from her mouth. The lower part of her mouth met the upper region of her teeth is what cause this explosion of blood. She collapsed to the dirty floors giving Neggy a nice view. 

_“How did this kid just destroy one of the Medici goons with just punches?”_ Ms. Fortune was dumbfounded at what she was seeing. “I never saw someone move that fast before either. To think, I thought I was pretty fast.” Ms. Fortune goes to celebrate with her new friend on picking apart that Medici brat. 

Neggy was taking some deep breath admiring her handy work. _“Man she looks good like that. Maybe I should…..”_ Neggy’s mind started to fill with dirty thoughts. 

Cerebella opens her eyes. She wasn’t out cold like Neggy assumed her to be. “Time for the showstopper!!” Cerebella shouted and went for the Ultimate showstopper to what she suspected to be a defenseless Neggy. 

“Neggy watch out!!” Ms. Fortune tries to warn her. 

“What the hell?!” Next thing Neggy knew she was about to be grabbed by the monstrous hand of Cerebella’s hat. 

“Duck!” A random voice says. 

She heard that voice. Neggy didn’t know why but she did it anyway. She went lower this time and went to the ground to avoid it. A huge gust of air brushes over her. Neggy quickly got back to her feet to make a hasty retreat. 

“Damnit!” Cerebella didn’t stop as she threw multiple low kick combos with her exposing both of her blades for maximum effectiveness at her legs. Some blood from both of Neggy’s legs started to fly into the air. 

“I’m going to teach you what happens when you try and stand up to the Medici!” Cerebella shouted while counting her attack.

“AH!!” Neggy screams in pain and quickly moved back as fast as she could. Her movement was dramatically slowed down due to the fresh wounds on her legs. Cerebella kept moving forward throwing the same attack over and over. She was looking to cut both of Neggy’s legs off. 

Neggy took a quick breath and kept her cool. She puts her gloves up and waits for her to get closer. When she got close enough to Neggy’s liking, she would back up and then step to Cerebella’s right flank throwing her trademark right cross to her jaw.

BOOM!!! Cerebella snaps backs violently and this time, a loud crack could be heard by everyone in the surrounding area. There was, even more, blood that came from her mouth. Cerebella’s body started to shut down again from the force of that punch alone. Her eyes roll into the back of her head as she fell to the floor out cold before even touching it. 

“Well…that was unexpected…” Ms. Fortune was impressed and dumbfounded at the sequence of events she just witnesses. Neggy went from near death to on top of the world. _“This kid is something else.”_

Neggy was taking deep breaths as she started to sit down on the ground in front of her fallen opponent. “Damn girl got my legs good! I think my jaw could be sore or worse. I also don't like how deep this cut is on my cheek! Do you know where I can get the patch up at?” Neggy was trying to steady her breathing pattern. That fight really got the blood flowing. 

“Yeah, I do. Yu-Wan is a pretty good doctor, stay still kid; I’ll carry you back to the restaurant so he can check up on you. He’ll fix ya up good, meow.” Ms. Fortune said with a smile before going to Neggy and picking her up. “Whoa…you’re pretty heavy. How much do you weigh?” She asks. 

“I’m 195lbs last I checked,” Neggy said leaning against Ms. Fortune’s right shoulder. 

“No wonder you hit with so much power. That girl was no match for your punches! It took like only eight to nine punches to knock her out cold. You got some power on ya kid.” Ms. Fortune was very impressed by how Neggy was able to pick apart a girl that gave her such trouble. 

“Thanks,” Neggy replied as they head inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments. This is the second story I am working on currently. I hope you guys like it. LEave comments and any feedback.


End file.
